


Half is too much

by argentumlupine



Series: Fall ficlets 2012 [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Halloween, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank eats too much of his Trick or Treating haul. Mikey comes over to comfort him. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half is too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Aka, why are your fic prompts so tempting? 
> 
> Thanks to [Ande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande) for the beta. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/564068) by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins).

Frank groans, trying to find a comfortable position on his bed that doesn’t make his stomach feel even worse. He shouldn’t have eaten so much candy, but his neighbors had the GOOD stuff this year, none of that wishes-it-was-worthwhile taffy in black or orange wrappers, or wishes-they-had-flavor Smarties, or the why-isn’t-this-actual-food bullshit like those black spider rings the old neighbors across the street used to give out. (WHAT THE FUCK THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE TRAUMA, UGH.) No, this year, everyone had the Real Stuff, all the good chocolate and Skittles and Sour Patch Kids and then that one house gave out Doritos, which okay, not candy, but still. Hell yes.

And since he couldn’t pick (or stop), he ate about half his haul. Which, hindsight? WORST IDEA. All that candy on top of birthday cake? Duuuuuuuuuuumb.

He tries not to whine when his phone buzzes a text alert. He scootches over carefully, flails out a hand, and swipes his phone off his nightstand. It’s from Mikey.

_goin to cemetery w G wanna go?_

As much fun as hanging at the cemetery was, the thought of moving made Frank moan.

_can’t. sick. :(_

_too much candy?_

_yeah_

_want me 2 come over?_

_YES_

_k_

Frank forces himself to get vertical so he can open the window, groaning as he moves as slowly as he can. When the cold air hits his face, he gasps, and that upsets his stomach even more, and he runs for the bathroom, his knees hitting the tiles in front of the toilet just in time for him to lose the contents of his stomach.

He sits there, panting, whining a little despite himself, and then leans over to throw up again. He hangs off the edge of the toilet, feeling all kinds of gross, and it’s only the thought of Mikey finding him looking _that pathetic_ that gets him to his feet again. He flushes, carefully not looking, cleans himself up, and brushes his teeth and tongue and the roof of his mouth as vigorously as he can.

Then he goes and curls up in bed.

“Hey,” Mikey says as he climbs in through the window. “Man, you look like shit.”

Frank makes a sad noise in reply, not opening his eyes. Except something cold and hard is suddenly pressed against his cheek. He jerks back, blinking his eyes open to see Mikey crouched in front of him, holding a can of ginger ale -- which sounds like the best thing in the world right now.

He grabs the can, opens it, and takes a few sips. “You’re the best., Mikeyway.”

Mikey shrugs. “I know.” He climbs onto the bed next to Frank, who leans into him immediately. Mikey brushes Frank’s hair back from his face and cuddles against him and Frank sighs because seriously, Mikey is the _best_.

When Frank finishes the ginger ale, he sets the can on his nightstand and shifts so he’s on his back.

Mikey props himself on his elbow and pats Frank’s stomach. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Frank makes a pitiful face. “Still not good, though.”

“That’s what you get for gorging on candy, idiot,” Mikey says. “How much did you eat?”

“…Half.”

Mikey leans over Frank, carefully not pressing down (because Mikey is awesome), then settles back again. “What’s on the floor is _half_?”

“Yeah.”

“You really are an idiot.”

Frank jabs an elbow into Mikey’s stomach. “Shut up.”

Mikey laughs as he ruffles Frank’s hair. “And you don’t even have a brother to steal it. What were you thinking?”

“Candy good, eat candy?”

Mikey presses his forehead to Frank’s shoulder and laughs. “Impulse control. It’s a thing.”

“Overrated.”

Mikey shakes his head, then rolls onto his back and hauls Frank closer. Frank sighs and closes his eyes when Mikey starts skritching his head.

“Thanks,” Frank says around a yawn.

“Anytime.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Half is too much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564068) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
